You're My Payment
by Pink-Peanut
Summary: Set on 'Ben 10 Returns' but with a twist. Ben, Gwen and Magister Labrid loose the fight and Kevin demands Ben as part payment for the alien tech.


**Ben 10 Alien Force Bevin Story**

**WARNING: **Yaoi/Slash, maleXmale. Strong language. **Sexual scenes**. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**PAIRING: **Ben Tennyson and Kevin Levin (Bevin).

**DISCLAIMER: **I **DO NOT **own Ben 10, Ben 10 Alien Force or Ben 10 Ultimate Alien and I **DO NOT **make money off of this.

**Ben 10 is a (c) of "Man of Action"**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI OR BEVIN, WHY ARE YOU ON THIS SITE?**

**Idea by: Miko Vampire **

You're my payment.

Ben, Gwen and Magister Labrid go to an abandoned train station, where the Forever Knights are supposed to receive a shipment of illegal alien technology, according to a tip from Max. "Who are they getting the shipment from?" The red head asked the alien plumber. "I don't know, your grandfather went missing before he could tell me, but one thing I know is that this dealer knows how to get the tech." The magister answered Gwen's question.

As they hide behind some nearby crates, two shipment trucks arrive, followed by a green muscle car. Kevin steps out from the green car. "That's Kevin!" Gwen stated with surprise and irritation. Ben's heart skipped a beat upon seeing the ruffian whom he cared for. But Ben had given up on his feelings for Kevin after he tried to kill him, he figured Kevin hated him and that was all he wanted to do to him. '_What the fuck is he doing here? How did he get out of the Null Void?' _Ben's mind was racing with questions about the raven harried teen.

One of the Forever Knights gave Kevin a briefcase full of money. "Money is all here." Kevin said grinning at all the green in the bag. He closed the briefcase and opened another one which had a Laser Lance in it. After explaining all the power the weapon held, he pointed the weapon at an old train and fired it.

"That tech is level 5 earth's tech is only level 2!" The magister stetted outraged. "You are all under arrest by order of the plumbers!" Ben and Gwen looked at the magister in irritation for giving away their position. But before they could do anything about it the Forever Knights attacked them and so did the men who were supplying the tech, who turned out to be the DNAliens. Ben tried to go 'hero' but the omnitrix was not working, like usual. The Forever Knights took down magister Labrid and relieved him of his weapons. The DNAliens all attacked Gwen at once and she did not stand a chance against their nasty slimy yellow barf bombs, she fell to the ground completely covered in slime.

"Gwen!" Ben yelled to her. "I'm ok. A little grossed out but ok" she answered with a reassuring tone. Before Ben could say anything, one of the knights jumped him and tied him up before he could figure out how to work the omnitrix again. "I don't think you're going to learn how to use that thing anytime soon, because you're going to be dead before you can." The knight said to him holding one of the laser's to Ben's head. Kevin saw the knight holding HIS Ben and saw the laser to Ben's head. "There has been a change in plans..." Kevin said loud enough for all the knights to hear him. "...The price has been doubled."

"WHAT? THAT WAS NOT OUR AGREEMENT!" An outraged knight screamed. "WE WILL NOT PAY YOU A CENT MORE!" "Money is not the payment I had in mind." Kevin looked at Ben with a wolfish grin on his face. "What do you want then?" "I want Ben!" "Very well." Ben was shocked to hear that he was part of Kevin's payment. '_what is he going to do to me?' _The knight who held Ben threw him at Kevin, who happily grabbed him and held him in his strong arms.

"Ben! NO!" Gwen yelled as she tried to break out of the goo that was holding her down. "Kevin don't you FUCKING hurt my cousin! I will KILL YOU!" The red head screamed at the ruffian holding the brunette. "I am not going to hurt him." Kevin calmly said with a grin. "I am going to do the exact opposite." Kevin picked Ben up and threw him over his shoulder. Ben was in too much shock, on what Kevin just said, to do or say anything. Kevin carried Ben and put him in the car and drove off with him.

The magister was killed in the fight by one of the knights and Gwen eventually escaped the yellow slime that held her to the floor, but she was too late Kevin had vanished and so did Ben. "KEVIN LEVIN! YOU WILL REGRET THIS!"

_In Kevin's car_

'_Where is he taking me? And what did he mean by, I am going to do the exact opposite, If he is not going to hurt me what is he going to do to me?'_ "Where's your head at Benji?" Kevin asked smirking at Ben's confused face. "Where are you taking me Kevin?" "Nowhere you need to worry about." Kevin smiled at Ben, who gave half a smile. "Are you going to hurt me?" "What the fuck? Are you and Gwen cousins or twins? I already told you, I am not going to hurt you."

Kevin pulled his car into a garage and cut the engine. He looked over at Ben and climbed on top of him pinning him to the seat. Ben looked at Kevin with wide eyes; he did not know how to react. Kevin smirked at that look on Ben's face, the look of the brunette he loved for so long. Kevin grabbed Ben's left arm and attached a Librium Neutralizer over the omnitrix, so that Ben couldn't go hero and escape him. Kevin leaned forward to kiss him; Ben's eyes grew wider until they caught the chocolate brown ones he loved; but tried so hard to hate. The boys eyes slowly began to close and their lips moved closer until they finally kissed.

The kissed long and passionately until they broke for air. "W-what are you doing K-kevin?" Ben asked blushing furiously. "You see that black band around the omnitrix?" "Yes? What does it do?" "It lets me take control of your emotions; so you will do anything I want you to do and you will like it. You won't be able to resist my roughish charm." Kevin gave a dirty smirk. "haha 'roughish charm' the band thing..." Ben was cut off, "Librium Neutralizer" "...whatever... is making me do this. So you have no charm."

Kevin laughed at Ben's reaction then moved in to kiss him again. The ruffian began biting on Ben's lower lip. Ben gasped and slightly opened his mouth letting Kevin slipped his tongue into the brunette's mouth and began to explore his lover. Ben began to swirl his tongue around Kevin's. They made out for a few minutes until Ben slipped his hands under Kevin's shirt. "You see, you are doing exactly what I want you to do and you can't resist it." The older teen grinned. "Shut the fuck up Kevin." Ben looked away from Kevin to avoid his sexy stair. Kevin pulled Ben's jacket off and began to kiss his neck. "N-nnaaa." Small moans escaped Ben's lips. Kevin loved the sounds that Ben made. The raven haired teen grabbed the base of Ben's black shirt and pulled it off. Kevin began kissing Ben's neck again; aggressively started to bite and suck on his neck. "Aaahh K-Kev-ian...F-Fuck! Hmm." Hearing Ben moan his name was so orgasmic that it began to turn Kevin on.

The ruffian began to pull at Ben's jeans, teasing the younger teen beneath him. He then slowly unbuttoned the brunette's pants and slid his hand into it rubbing over the teens erection. "Hmmm...nn-nmm" Ben tried to muff his moans but was failing miserably. Kevin's grin grew wider at the sounds the younger was making. Ben unbuttoned Kevin's jeans so quickly that the ruffian did not even know it, that is until he felt a hand slip in his pants and rub over the black material of his briefs covering his hard dick. "hhh-mm" Kevin moaned at the teasing touch.

Kevin pulled the leaver next to the seat and lowered it so that they were lying down. The ruffian began to bite and suck on Ben's neck again, Ben, in return started to suck and bite on Kevin's neck. Soft moans filled the car, the boys made the car so hot that they Kevin decided it was time to get naked.

The raven haired teen took his hand out of Ben's jeans and moved it to his ass wear the other hand waited patiently. Kevin cupped his hands over Ben's ass, slid his thumbs into his pants and pulled the jeans down. Ben pushed his body against Kevin's, letting Kevin get the jeans over his ass. The ruffian finally got the jeans off of his lover and threw them in the back seat. Kevin's grin grew even wider when he saw the colour of Ben's briefs. "hhhmmm you have a thing for green. Let's hope you'll get a thing for me to." "A 'thing' for you? Sounds fun!" Ben liked that Kevin had a 'thing' for him and now he wanted to show him how much of a 'thing' he had for Kevin.

Ben grabbed the seam of Kevin's jeans and began pulling them down and over his ass. Ben had to lean right against Kevin to get the jeans off all the way, he then threw the jeans in the driver's seat and pulled Kevin down on top of him. Their lips crashed together in another hot make out scene. Ben grabbed Kevin's ass thru his briefs and his hands caressed it. The feeling was making Kevin lose control but he liked it. Ben pulled the briefs off exposing Kevin's sexy pale ass, which he continued to caress with his hands. Kevin slid his hands down Ben's sides and into the green briefs pulling them off slowly.

The two teens were finally naked. Their naked, sweat covered, bodies move against each other and their hard erections enjoyed the feeling. Kevin broke their long make out session for air; he looked at the younger teen beneath him and admired how good he looked naked. Kevin trailed his hand down Ben's naked body until he came to his hard neglected erection; he took it in his hand and squeezed on it lightly sending shivers down Ben's spine. "N-nmm" Ben's moans were soft but exhilarating. Hearing those moans, Kevin began to stroke the member slowly up and down and up and down. "f-faster Kev-" Before Ben could even finish his sentence Kevin's hand moved faster and harder. "Aaahhh...hhmmm" Ben's moans were loud and uncontrollable. Kevin pumped faster and harder and then suddenly stopped. Ben released a moan of frustration but before he could say anything his body was moved up and Kevin's mouth took the place of his hands.

"A-aah FUCK! KE-VIN!" hearing Ben's scream his name turned Kevin on so much and he sucked harder and faster and Ben's moans got louder and louder. Kevin's wet tongue swirled around Ben's hard member as he sucked on it. "_you'resohardBenji" _Kevin tried to speak thru his constant sucking. "A-ah...didn't your mother...nnmm...teach you...aahh...never to speak...ooaa...with your mouth full...aaaahhh fuck!" Ben gave Kevin a dirty look as he said that. Kevin looked at Ben with lustful eyes and sucked harder. "Kev...I'm gonna cum." Hearing those words he sucked as hard as he could; Ben's cum soon filled Kevin's mouth and he swallowed every last drop.

Ben wanted to return the pleasurable feeling; the two boys slid about each other's naked bodies 'till Ben was on top of Kevin. _'wow he looks so hot right now' _Kevin thought to himself. While Kevin was lost in his thoughts Ben went to work on his body, he kissed down Kevin's body and sucked on his nipple. "nn-mmm..." Kevin didn't want to make noises like that but he couldn't help himself Ben was just too good at this. Ben kissed down the wet naked body until he got to the hard member.

Ben liked the head of Kevin's hard dick teasing the ruffian into making more moans. "a-ahh" Ben finally herd a sound from Kevin and began to suck on the head. He sucked slowly and gently and it was driving Kevin insane. "Mmmm" Ben took more of the member in his mouth when he heard Kevin moan again and he sucked a little harder and faster. "F-fu-ck!" the sound of Kevin's moans filled Ben's mind and sucked harder and faster taking the whole member in his mouth. "AAH FUCK!" Kevin did not try and hide his moans Ben was sucking so good he didn't even want to try and muff his moans. Hearing Kevin's loud moan Ben sucked as hard and as fast as he could. He sucked all the way to the base, and Kevin was amazed the Ben could take so much but at this point he couldn't care because it felt too good. "A-ah...dude...I'm...c-" Kevin was cut off as he came. Ben swallowed as Kevin came in his mouth; as Ben brought his head up he looked at Kevin with a sexual crave and hunger, he realised that he had a bit of cum dripping down from the corner of his lip. Ben used his finger to brush up the drop and he liked it off his finger.

The look on Ben's face was enough to make Kevin hard again. Kevin was tired of being at the bottom so he pulled Ben towards him and rolled over. As they switched places their dicks rubbed against each other; the touch was unbearably sexy and it made Ben go hard instantly. Kevin, being on top and back in control, moved his head down to kiss Ben again. The boys kissed passionately as Kevin's hand moved up and down Ben's naked and sweat soaked body. He pulled out of the kiss for some air. Kevin sucked on one of his fingers and rolled it over Ben's entrance. "H-hmm" Ben was taken by surprise but then got used to the sensation quickly. Without warning Kevin slid his finger into Ben. He expected Ben to flinch or something but Ben moved along with Kevin's finger. Kevin pumped quickly knowing that he wanted to take Ben now and take him hard.

He pumped fast and hard and then suddenly..."OOOOHHH! F-FUCK!" Kevin knew he found Ben's sweet spot so he hit it again and again, faster and faster. Kevin put a second finger into the moist hole and pumped just as hard and just as fast and hitting that spot twice as hard. "F-FUCK KEV-IN!" Kevin loved hearing his name being screamed like that. "Fuck Kevin! I need you now! Just take me now!" Kevin was happy to hear that. He took his fingers out slowly. Ben moaned at the lack of pleasure and before he could tell him to 'hurry the fuck up' Kevin pushed into him making Ben moan loud with pleasure and pain.

Kevin moved his hips at a steady pace as he tried to find Ben's sweet spot. It didn't take him long and when he hit it the first time he heard Ben's moans grow louder with joy. Kevin started moving faster and faster. "Oh Fuck...aahh...mmm...fuck" Kevin's moans were loud and intense. "Aah...Fuck...harder...fuck...faster!" Ben's moans were demanding and lustful. Kevin was more than happy to do what Ben asked. Kevin's hips were moving so fast and the boys were moaning so loud, they didn't care who heard them.

Kevin noticed that Ben's dick was still hard so he put his hand to use. Kevin began pumping Ben's hard dick, which was cover in pre-cum, at the same pace as his hips. The double form of pleasure was almost unbearable; Ben leaned his head back and moaned... "FUCK!...ME!...HARDER!...KEVIN!" The ruffian pumped his hand faster and moved his hips even faster he could feel his climax was close. Ben suddenly came, "A-aa-hhh" Ben moaned thru his climax. Kevin pumped faster and then came inside Ben. "A-a-hh" Kevin moaned as he released inside HIS lover. "If sex feels like that when you control my emotions, I wonder how it will feel when I control my emotions." The green eyed teen said with a smirk thru his pants. "Yeah about that...there is no such thing as a Librium Neutralizer...haha it is only a black elastic band that I put over the omnitrix because the light bugs me." Kevin looked at Ben, who was now gobsmacked, with a dirty grin. "So long story short you can't resist my roughish charm." Ben looked at Kevin with an amazed yet slightly annoyed look. "Fuck you Kevin!" Ben said softly as he looked into the ruffians eyes. "You just did Benji." Kevin's smirk grew wider. Ben pulled Kevin into a sweet passion filled kiss.

The boys were interrupted when the passenger side door was opened and a girl's voice spoke. "Well looks like you meant it when you said you were going to the exact opposite of hurting him..." Both boys eyes grew wide as they looked at the red head standing there. "G-Gwen...why are you-" Kevin cut Ben off before he could finish his sentence. "What is wrong with? Didn't your mother teach you that it is rude to interrupt people?" "Didn't you mother ever teach you not to talk with your full." Gwen's voice was filled with sarcasm. Both boys went blood red. '_She has been here that long!'_ Ben thought as he looked at the smug look on his cousin's face. "This bitch has no morals." Kevin said looking at Gwen. "Oh shit! Did I just say that out loud?" "Yes! Yes you did." Gwen answered his question blankly. "Now get dressed...those forever fags got away with all that tech...and I am sooo gonna kill those DNA-Prick for covering me in slime." Gwen shivered at the thought of the slime as she walked out of the garage which smelt like hot sex.

This is for you **Miko Vampire**,I hope it is ok.

Please review

Haha The end is ironic.

Hope you all liked it :D


End file.
